deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos VS Drago
Chaos VS Drago is a What-if Death Battle. Description Sonic the hedgehog VS Jackie Chan Adventures. God VS Demon. Water VS Fire. Will Chaos get burned? Or will Drago be left all washed up? Interlude Wiz: Fire vs water. It's a fight that rages through all of history. Too much fire will evaporate water, but too much water will put out a fire. Boomstick: And today we're pitting an embodiment of each up against each other! Wiz: Chaos. The god of destruction and the guardian of the chao. Boomstick: And Drago. The demon of fire and the son of Shendu. Wiz: Each of them are capable of absorbing more power to gain newer, more impressive, forms. But only one can win. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analysis their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Chaos Wiz: Over 4000 years ago, the native echidnas of Mobius, "The Knuckles clan", had gained a new leader. Chief Pachacamac. Boomstick: Uhh... I'm just gonna call him Patchy... Wiz: Unlike the peaceful chief before him, Pachacamac was only interested in building his clan's empire further. But he wasn't the only one. Another tribe of Echidna known as the Nocturnus Clan we also trying to expand. And when the two tribes began expanding over each other's space... war broke out. Boomstick: Not too long into the war, Chief Patchy decided that in order to fully crush his enemies, he would need the power of the mighty chaos emeralds and their master. Against his daughters wishes, he stormed the Chaos Shrine and they awoke something and the... let's just say it wasn't a good day for the Knuckles clan. NAME: CHAOS AGE: OVER 4000 YEARS OLD SPECIES: MUTATED CHAO APPARENTLY OWNS A SODA CHAIN MADE OF PURE CHAOS ENERGY IN LIQUID FORM Wiz: Well, I wouldn't say they awakened anything. Chaos was already awake. Y'see, Chaos was the guardian of the shrine where the chaos emeralds were. But not so much to protect the emeralds. He focused most of his time protecting his chao brethren from harm, as well as his friend, Tikal. Chief Pachacamac's daughter. Boomstick: Please, Wiz. Call him Patchy. Even hearing that mouthful makes me confused. But why did Chaos care more about the chao and some chick, rather than the 8 gems of ultimate power? Wiz: Well, Chaos is a chao himself. To be specific, he is a Chaos Chao that was mutated due to overexposure to the chaos emeralds and the master emeralds. Boomstick: Using the chaos emeralds too much turn you into water?! Wiz: N-no, Boomstick. Chaos is isn't made of water. He's made of pure chaos energy in a liquid state. Boomstick: That sounds just as bad!! Wiz: Ugh... Anyway. When Chief Pachacamac... Boomstick: AHEM. Wiz: *He sighs* When Chief Patchy and his men stormed the Chaos shrine... Boomstick: ...That's better... Wiz: ...they hurt a great deal of chao, and even the chief's daughter, in the process. Then on top of this they tried to take the emeralds. Boomstick: In a fit of rage, Chaos absorbed the negative energy of the chaos emeralds and unleashed his fury. He wiped out almost the entirety of the Knuckles Clan and was prepared to destroy the rest of the world. Until that chick friend of his stepped in and sealed both of them into the master emerald. Trapped with a woman because of a gem... Marriage is the worst prison. Wiz: The resulting energy output ripped the knuckles clan homeland from the earth to become angel island. Chaos and Tikal remained trapped there for millennia. Until one day the were set lose by the nefarious Dr Ivo Robotnik. Boomstick: Good old Eggman snuck onto Angel and smashed the Master Emerald apart, setting both Chaos and Tikal free. He then... "Took control" of Chaos and set out to collect the seven emeralds, so he could harness Chaos's power to take over the world! STRETCHY FLEXIBLE BODY CAN PUNCH THOUGH THE HOOD, AND ENGINE, OF A CAR UNAFFECTED BY BULLETS CAN JUMP AT LEAST AS HIGH AS A STREET LIGHT CAN CHARGE HIMSELF WITH ENERGY FOR MORE POWER HYDROKINESIS, CAN BECOME WATER AT WILL MINOR CRYOKINESIS Wiz: Chaos is a powerhouse. Due being made of liquid, he is immune to bullets as his liquid body can slow down the bullets the moment they enter him. He is also able to morph his body. Whether that's by stretching his arms for a long range punch, melting into a puddle of water to escape into the ground. Boomstick: Yeah, if there just happens to be a drain nearby. And isn't he NOT made of water? Wiz: Actually, Chaos is able to turn himself INTO water at will. And he has hydrokinesis on top of that. And he doesn't just need a drain, he can turn himself into water and sink into the earth itself. Boomstick: Shit... That's creepy. Wiz: We're not even done. He's strong enough to punch through the engine of a police car with ease and can tunnel through rock and dirt just like Knuckles. He can jump from street level to the top of a street light too. To top it off, he can charge his body with his natural chaos energy for extra strength. Boomstick: He can leave small puddles of himself as traps to hit foes and also has three special moves. Chaos Impact delivers a punch to the ground strong enough to trip distant foes. Chaos Strike creates a wave of chaos energy around the foe to damage and mess with their head. And Chaos Bind uses minor cryokinesis to freeze the air around the foe to keep them locked in place for a full 30 seconds. And this is all just stuff his base form can do!! CHAOS 2 *'Electric shield, Ball form, Flat form, liquid chaos blasts' CHAOS 4 *'Chaos shockwaves, improved hydrokinesis, 4-split attack, Excellent swimmer' CHAOS 6 *'Powerful inhale ability, high frog-like jump, tendrils, tail attack' Wiz: Every time Chaos absorbs a chaos emerald into his body, he grows in size and strength. He gains new abilities too, all while retaining his old abilities from lower forms. Upon gaining one emerald, Chaos simply grows a little bigger. As Chaos 1 has never been seen in combat, we can't really analyze that form though. Boomstick: When he gets two emeralds, Chaos becomes even bigger. Just look at this guy! He definitely skipped leg day! Wiz: Chaos 2 has very minor electrokinesis. He is able to create an electrical shield around his body to prevent foes from doing damage. Though it has a limit and can be broken just by repeatedly wailing on it over and over. Boomstick: He can also curl up into a huge bouncing ball of water and jump around to crush foes. He can flatten down his whole body to cover the floor and pump damaging chaos energy through it. And he can fire blasts of liquid chaos energy too! Wiz: Chaos 3 has never been seen, but Chaos 4 on the other hand gains a shark-like appearance and becomes an extremely goods swimmer, darting through water at great speed with ease. Though it's very likely he could do this in any of his forms as he can simply become water at will. His skills with hydrokinesis also improve greatly and he can fire out chaos energy shockwaves. Finally, he also gains the ability to split his body into multiple, usually four, sections and charge at enemies. Boomstick: Just like Chaos 1 and 3, almost nothing is known about Chaos 5, But Chaos 6 we do know about. Chaos 6 is a lot bigger than Chaos 4. Maybe triple the size? And he looks a lot more like a bug that a shark. Seriously, what must Chaos 5 look like to be the missing link between these two things? Anyway, Chaos 6 has a powerful inhale attack, and when he sucks in an enemy, he'll chew on them before spitting them right back out. Like Kirby, but not quite as horrifying and probably more painful. Wiz: Chaos 6 can also generate an unlimited amount of tendrils that he can launch at enemies to impale or just smack around. He can also jump incredibly high, in a fashion similar to that of a frog. Boomstick: And finally, he can charge his tail with chaos energy and slash it around, much like a blade. Except, y'know, not quite as cool. Wiz: And finally, each time Chaos gains an emerald, he gains a new part of his metal skeleton. Each of these "bones" do nothing for combat, really. They only exist to hold the emeralds in place until he has all 7. However, with each emerald he gains, his body becomes more solid and harder to pass through. At Chaos 0, Sonic is effortlessly able to homing attack through the liquid body. But at Chaos 4, Sonic is able to physically hold on to Chaos while the creature tries to shake him off. And finally, Chaos 6 is tough enough to withstand a body slam from big the cat, and his body seemed to not be visibly affected at all. Boomstick: So... What about when he gets the 7th emerald? Wiz: Well, y'see. When Chaos 6 was defeated by Sonic, Knuckles and... *Sigh* Big the cat... the heroes, and Eggman, thought he was dead. But Chaos 6 actually survived his fight, reverting back to Chaos 0, and made it back to the mainland after the crash of the Egg Carrier MK I. When he got back to the mainland, he found Eggman and Knuckles and immediately attacked them both and stole back the 6 emeralds Knuckles had taken. He then tracked down the final chaos emerald to just outside Big the Cat's house and absorbed it, to take on his final form... Perfect Chaos. PERFECT CHAOS x1000 POWER INCREASE PERFECT HYDRO KINESIS: CAN CREATE SHIELDS AND CYCLONES FROM WATER PURE CHAOS LASER BEAMS AND BLASTS TENTACLES SLICE THROUGH SKYSCRAPERS IN SECONDS WITH EASE CAN TANK AND REBOUND MISSILES Boomstick: Holy shit! That thing is huge!! Wiz: Perfect Chaos is the true form of Chaos. He runs on the negative energy of the chaos emeralds and has a times 1000 power increase over his base form. He can slice through a skyscraper with a single swing of one of his tentacles. His hydrokinesis also becomes perfect, allowing him to control all of the water in a city. With this level of control, he was able to flood the entire city of station square in a matter of minutes. Boomstick: This monstrosity can also fire huge beams of pure chaos energy from its mouth. Look at this shit! He shot the fucking Egg Carrier MK II out of the sky with ONE SHOT! Wiz: It's true. Perfect Chaos has immense power. And it's not limited to just a beam either. He can also create cyclones to throw at his enemies or a rain of chaos energy blasts. On top of all these offensive capabilities, his defences improve too. His head and back now have a thick carapace to prevent anyone from getting through. Though the front of his body, while tougher than Chaos 6's body, is still liquid. Boomstick: But he can still tank military grade missiles and laser blasts with ease. He can even create shields out of water which can rebound missiles! FEATS WIPED OUT THE ENTIRE KNUCKLES CLAN FLOODED A CITY WITHIN MINUTES SURVIVED A FIGHT WITH SUPER SONIC SHOT THE EGG CARRIER II OUT OF THE SKY WITH A SINGLE LASER SURPRISINGLY DURABLE BODY Boomstick: Chaos has some major accomplishments under his belt too. He wiped out the entire knuckles clan by himself and would have gone on to due the same to the rest of the world if Tikal hadn't stepped in. Wiz: As we mentioned before, his hydrokinesis is powerful enough to flood a city in minutes and his chaos energy beams are powerful enough to blast Eggman's battleship clean out of the sky. Boomstick: He also survived a fight with Super Sonic! Y'know, the indestructible golden god! Wiz: Well, to be fair, Super Sonic wasn't trying to kill Chaos. He was neutralizing the Negative energy inside him with the positive energy of the chaos emeralds. That said, Super Sonic was able to blast inside of Chaos without causing any real damage to the beast. Boomstick: Well, shit. This Chaos guy sounds WAY to powerful to be in death battle. WEAKNESSES INCREDIBLY SLOW EXPOSED BRAIN WEAK SPOT BODY BREAKS DOWN IF DAMAGE IS TAKEN SUSCEPTIBLE TO BEING FROZEN Wiz: Not entirely. Chaos has quite a few weaknesses. The most prominent is the floating brain inside of his body. This brain is his weakspot and if that is destroyed, Chaos is dead. Plain and simple. To handle this, his body has a defense system. Upon taking damage to the brain, he will immediately breakdown into water to prevent his brain from being destroyed. However, this is guaranteed to happen, meaning he has no control over this. Boomstick: And if his brain is destroyed quickly enough, it won't matter anyway. Wiz: He also has no defence against freezing and can easily be frozen into a block of ice. Though if smashed, he can simply reform anyway. But none of this is as bad as his biggest weakness. Boomstick: He's SOOOOOOO SLOW!! Wiz: Well... yeah. When he's not in water, Chaos moves at a snail's pace, trudging along the ground as if he were taking a leisurely stroll, even when in a fight. And this is true of all his forms, even Perfect Chaos. Boomstick: So much for Running Water, Eh Wiz? Haha! Wiz: ....That was... That was possibly the worst pun you've ever made.. Boomstick: I'll be here all week~ Wiz: Anyway, Chaos may be slow, but his power is immense, and it would take some enormous power to defeat him. There is a reason that his ultimate form is named Perfect. Chaos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22ZtolQ2Wsc Drago Wiz: Thousands of years ago, the world was ruled over with an iron fist by the 8 evil Demon Sorcerers. The leader of them was known as Shendu, the fire demon. However, thier rule was cut short by Good Chi Wizards who banished them to the Demon Vortex. Boomstick: Despite this, Shendu was able to keep finding ways out of his imprisonment and attacking the world, until one time he was turned into a statue by a Good Chi Wizard known as Uncle Chan. Wiz: After becoming stone yet again, Shendu was imprisoned in the vault of the secret government agency known as Section 13. But a fast forward 15 years or so and a new villain had risen up to release Shendu. His son, Drago. NAME: DRAGO AGE:18-25 SPECIES: HALF DEMON SORCERER / HALF HUMAN COMES FROM THE FUTURE HAS SOME MAJOR DADDY ISSUES Boomstick: Hold up a second, Wiz. Did you say his son? If we're doing a Water VS Fire match, would his old man be a better fit thematically? Wiz: Technically yes, Chaos VS Shendu would work better thematically. But Shendu is literally immune to all damage and, well, death... So it would be a broken match. Drago isn't immortal or immune to damage, so the fight is already a hell of a lot fairer. Boomstick: Oh, ok. Seems legit. Anyway, back to Drago. He popped up a decade or two after pops was locked up and became the new big threat of the world. He summoned a huge swarm of dragon minions and planned to use some dragon teeth to give his father physical form again. Wiz: In a last ditch effort to stop him, the then leader of Section13, Jade Chan, used a time travel spell to head back to the past and destroy the dragon's teeth, so they wouldn't exist to be used in the future. Boomstick: But Drago caught wind of the plan and hitched a ride on the spell and followed her into the past. However, he was defeated by Jade Chan, her child self, and her uncle Jackie Ch-... JACKIE CHAN?! Wiz: Well... Kinda? The only thing The cartoon Jackie and the real Jackie have in common are the same name and maybe a few personality traits. Aside from that, they seem to be different people entirely. Boomstick: I don't believe you... Wiz: As Boomstick was saying, Drago was defeated in the past. Future Jade returned to her own time, but left Drago behind, unable to return to his own time period. He was locked up in Section13 too, just like his dad. SUPER STRENGTH: CAN TEAR THROUGH METAL WITH EASE SUPER AGILITY: SPEED, JUMPING, BALANCE, REACTION TIME, ETC. POSSESSES AN ULTRA LIGHT, FRICTIONLESS SKATEBOARD FOR TRAVEL CAN SUMMON DRAGON MINIONS *'SHEN LUNG - DRAGON OF WIND AND RAIN' *'TI-LUNG - DRAGON OF RIVER AND WATER' FIRE DEMON CHI *'PYRO KINESIS, FIRE BREATH (PRECISION STREAMS OR EXPLOSIVE FIREBALLS), HEAT BEAMS FROM EYES, CAN SHARE HIS POWERS WITH OTHERS' Boomstick: Despite being defeated, Drago put up one hell of a fight.He's an incredibly skilled martial artist, most likely well versed in Kung-fu and Karate. And, being part demon sorcerer, Drago is incredibly strong. He tore open hole in the roof of a car like it was wet paper! Wiz: But super strength is only one of his abilities. His natural fire demon chi gives him not only super strength, but also Superhuman speed/reaction time, the ability to jump great heights and scale walls with little effort. He even keeps this exact same level of agility and speed while he was wearing a bulky spacesuit WHILE UNDERWATER! Boomstick: And in case you haven't already guessed, he can also breath fire!! Wiz: And more! His fire demon chi gives him complete pyrokinesis. He can breath streams of fire for precision, or launch explosive fireballs capable of blowing clean through an armored truck. And it's not limited to fire breath either. He can create flames from his hands and heat beams from his eyes too. Boomstick: And it probably won't help him in a one on one fight, But he's also capable of sharing these powers with others at will. And, in one of the Jackie Chan comics, he stole an Ultra-light, Frictionless, top of the line skateboard, capable of going faster than any known skate board. Wiz: The fastest skateboard speed achieved in a standing position is 129.94 km/h (80.74 mph), meaning Drago must be capable of going at least 130km/h on his skateboard. Boomstick: But... He has superspeed already, right..? So why would he need that..? Wiz: I... Uhh... Huh. Pass. Boomstick: Oh yeah! He can also summon two dragon minions, specializing in water. Shen Lung, And Ti-Lung. Wiz: Drago remained trapped in Section13 for a little while, but not too long after being locked up, he sensed something powerful and broke out. He escaped into San Francisco, and using his demon senses, he located the 7 immortal objects containing demon chi. WIND DEMON CHI *'BLOW GALE FORCE WINDS FROM MOUTH' WATER DEMON CHI *'HYDROKINESIS AND CAN BECOME WATER' EARTH DEMON CHI *'IMPROVED PHYSICAL STRENGTH AND TERRAKINESIS' MOON DEMON CHI *'GRAVITY CONTROL' SKY DEMON CHI *'GAINS WINGS AND SUPERFAST FLIGHT' THUNDER DEMON CHI *'ELECTROKINESIS AND CAN ABSORB LIGHTNING' MOUNTAIN DEMON CHI *'GROWS IN POWER, DEFENCES AND SIZE UPON EATING ANYTHING' Boomstick: Remember those 8 demon sorcerers that we mentioned right at the start? Well when they were banished, each one was banished using the same spell, but with a different tool. Each of these tools became the symbol of the immortals and they were spread out across the world. Thousands of years later, they activated and allowed whoever absorbed them to gain the abilities and appearance of the demon that the symbol was used to banish. Wiz: The paper fan used to banish Xiao Fung, the wind demon, gives the absorber the ability to breath gale force winds from their mouth. Boomstick: The gourd used to banish the water demon, Bai Tza, gives the absorber hydrokinesis so they can control any nearby water, and the ability to become water at will. However, they can only create small amounts of water without a bigger summoning spell if no water is nearby to control. Wiz: The flower used to banish Dai Gui, the Earth Demon, greatly improves the absorber's physical strength, as well as giving them terrakinesis and the ability to tunnel through the ground at super speeds. Boomstick: The lotus pod used to banish Tso Lan, the Moon Demon, gives the absorber complete control over gravity. Wiz: The flute used to banish the sky demon, Hsi Wu, gives the absorber wings and the ability to fly at least as fast as they can run. Boomstick: The castanets used the banish the thunder demon, Tchang Zu, gives the absorber complete control over electricity, as well as the ability to absorb electricity to become stronger. Wiz: And finally, the drumsticks (were carved into chopsticks over the years) used to beat the drum that banished Po Kong, the mountain Demon, give the absorber a rather unique ability. They become capable of digesting, well, anything! On top of this, everything they eat makes the user grow in strength, defence and size! Boomstick: Drago tried his damn best to absorb the demon chi and succeeded a few times, before the chi was eventually removed from him via magic. But that didn't last long. Wiz: Once all of the demon chi had been collected by the heroes, Drago hatched a plan to get all of it back in one fell swoop. He kidnapped Jackie, Uncle and then then leader of Section13, Captain Augustus Black, and demanded that Jade bring him the demon chi in exchange for them. Boomstick: Like a good hero, Jade laid out a trap so that drago would be turned to stone like his father when he absorbed the demon chi, but the trap didn't work out and Drago finally achieved his goal. He had become... Ultra-Drago! ULTRA-DRAGO IRREMOVABLE POWERS CAN SHOOT FIRE LASERS CAN OPEN PORTALS TO THE DEMON UNDERWORLD CAN SHARE HIS DEMON CHI FIGHTS ON PAR WITH HIS FATHER, SHENDU Wiz: Ultra Drago is Drago's final, and most powerful, form. In this form, all of the demon chi is permanently attached to his body. This means he is capable of using any of the demon chi powers with absolutely no way of removing them from him. He also gains a simply immense powerboost, due to having so much demon chi in his body. This kind of power gave him the strength to fight on par with his own father, who was at full power at the time, with all 12 of his talismans. Boomstick: Drago's fire demon chi also seems to get a power boost in this form. His flame control extends to give him the ability to shoot massive fire lasers from his mouth that can demolish buildings and tear apart landscapes. Wiz: He also gains the ability to tear open a hole to the Demon underworld. Using this hole, he can summon countless dragon minions. However, this portal can be closed by specific magical spells. Boomstick: And, just like his base form, Ultra Drago is capable of sharing his powers with whoever he likes, but that still isn't gonna come into play in a one-on-one fight. FEATS HAS SUMMONED, AND TAKEN CONTROL OF NUMEROUS MYTHOLOGICAL CREATURES REPROGRAMMED JINZI SURVIVED A FALL FROM THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE SURVIVED KNOCKED OUT UNDERWATER FOR FIVE MINUTES AS ULTRA DRAGO, TANKS MISSILES AND LASERS WITH EASE AS ULTRA DRAGO, LIFTED AND THREW HIS FATHER Wiz: In his base form, Drago is still pretty tough. He once fell from the golden gat bridge and was completely fine. He also survived while underwater for a whole five minutes and somehow didn't drown, despite still needing to breath since he's part human. Boomstick: Also, for a teenage lizard-boy, Drago is pretty damn smart. He does his research and has been able to summon and take control of more mythological creatures than I could count on both hands! Not to mention he was able to reprogram Jinzi, the most advanced robot in the planet, and make the thing his remote controlled battle robot! Wiz: And this was all in his base form. In his Ultra-Drago form, he can tank military grade missiles and laser blasts with ease, and even eats them. And, thanks to his mountain demon chi, this makes him even bigger and tougher! Boomstick: And, as we mentioned before, he was able to fight on par with his father, Shendu. And Shendu is certainly no pushover in a fight. Hell, Drago even picked up and through his old man without breaking a sweat! WEAKNESSES COCKY AND ARROGANT WITH A SHORT TEMPER FEAR OF WATER DOESN'T WORK WELL WITHOUT BACK-UP ALLERGIC TO GOOD CHI MAGIC Wiz: But Drago is certainly not perfect. He's still young, especially for a Demon. And with his young age comes a cocky, snarky and arrogant attitude, complete with an extremely short temper. Boomstick: Yeah, he can often be a little shit. He also has a fear of water. Drago: The castanets are underwater. *Drago shudders* Not exactly my cup of chi. Strikemaster Ice: Why you say that D? Don't tell me your scared of a little surf? Drago: Scared? No. I just dislike being underwater because I can't do this! *breaths fire* Boomstick: He says this is because he can't use his fire powers in water but it's kinda hard to tell if He's serious about that. Though this fear seems to vanish when he gets the water demon chi. Which makes sense, since he can control the stuff. And he also to have trouble working alone. Drago tried to get the water demon chi on his own, but failed and recognized that he simply needed some back up. Wiz: Since then, he hired the Ice crew. Strikemaster Ice, Dj Cobra and MC Fist to be his subordinates. But they are outside help, so they won't be helping him fight Chaos. And finally, as a demon, Drago has an inherent allergy to good chi magic. Any magic that derives from good chi will physically hurt him, regardless of the actual effect of the spell. Enough exposure to good chi magic will knock him out cold. Often for more than an hour. Boomstick: Despite his weaknesses, Drago is hella determined. He understands his faults and is constantly working to get through them, or at least get around them. And he won't let a fear of water, or a lack of back up keep him from a goal. Wiz: He may not be immortal, like the rest of his family. But he is certainly still a huge threat, and a force to be reckoned with. Drago: Mess with a dragon, You're gonna get burned! Polls Who do you want to win? Chaos Drago Who do you think will win? Chaos Drago Fight Wiz: Alright, The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLE!! Jackie, Jade and Uncle Chan had finally arrived. A strange floating island had appeared above the ocean just outside of San Francisco and Jackie and Uncle had gone to investigate. Jade tagged along, despite being told not to come. "So, Uncle. Did your research help discover anything about this island?" Jackie asked. Uncle replied with a nod. "Uncle knows very little, But this is very likely the Angel Island. Uncle's research says that it is home to strange creatures, as well as 8 mystical gems of power." "Well, then why did you bring the chi-o-matic?" Jade asked, Poking at the device. She noticed that all seven demon chi were floating inside of it. Uncle must have forgotten to empty it. "If gems are as powerful as legends say, it is very likely we will run into Drago around here. If we do, Uncle will finally remove his fire demon chi." The old man replied. The group came to a stop when they came to a large, ruined looking shrine with a faint green glow coming from the top, and a small gem on top of each of the seven pillars. "We are here. This must be the shrine of Chaos..." The three of the began climbing the steps, Jade stopping to look at the cute blue creatures playing around it. Before the got close to the top, though, a short red figure came into view. "Who are you three? And what business do you have on Angel Island." Jackie knew the look on the creatures' face. It was a look of someone who was ready to fight. "O-oh! We're just sightseeing, really. There is also the slight possibility of a Dragon-Boy showing up to steal the gems on that shrine. The red thing didn't look convinced. "What, do you think i'm an idiot? I'm not falling for that again!" He said angrily. "Again..?" Jackie wondered to himself. "I'm Knuckles, guardian of this shrine. And no ones' touching the chaos emeralds or the master emerald on my watch!" "You sure about that, Furball?" Came an odd echoey voice. Suddenly, from the forest, Drago and his backup, (Strikemaster Ice, DJ Cobra and MC Fist) leapt into view. "I'll be taking these chaos emeralds, thanks. Ice crew! Keep the chans and the guardian busy!" Drago ordered. His lackies nodded and leaped at the Chans and Knuckles. As the fight began, Drago made his way up to the top of the shrine. He grinned at the master emerald greedily and took a step towards it when he heard a yelp. He looked down and noticed he'd stepped on one of those small blue creatures. A chao. "Tch..." He rolled his eyes and unapologeticly kicked the chao aside without a second thought. But, at the moment his foot connected with the poor creature, an odd blue liquid began to seep out of the master emerald. Drago watched in confusion as the liquid formed together into a body. It was Chaos. "Ha! And who are you supposed to be?" Drago asked, smirking. Chaos said nothing and just glared at him. "What, You wanna stop me? Go on then. Just try it, ya puddle!" Drago taunted taking a fighting stance. Chaos continued to stare... FIGHT Chaos began slowly trudging toward Drago. Drago couldn't help but laugh at him. "Geez, what are made of? Glue?" Suddenly, Chaos stopped and launched his fist forward, punching Drago directly in the face and launching back out of the shrine. Drago landed at the bottom of the stairs and looked around, seeing that Chan and Knuckles had managed to knock out the ice crew. He growled and looked back up at Chaos, who was standing at the edge of the top of the shrine. Jackie began moving toward Drago, But Knuckles stopped him. "You may be tough, tourist. But leave this to Chaos." Knuckles said, grabbing Jackie Jade and Uncle and dragging them away from the fight. No one noticed immediately, but the chi-o-matic came loose from Uncle's belt while being pulled away and landed on the ground, cracking a little. Drago opened his mouth and launched a fireball at Chaos, but the liquid creature leapt high into the sky and came crashing back down, punching Drago in the face once again. But Drago was prepared this time. He took the hit and went for a gut punch, only for his fist to go right through Chaos, failing to cause any damage whatsoever. While Drago was caught off guard, Chaos delivered an uppercut to his chin, sending Drago flying back again. He was at the very edge of the shrine now. "Lucky shot, Freak. I'm gonna enjoy steaming you!" Drago began firing off a volley of fireballs towards Chaos. Chaos melted down into a puddle to avoid being hit and slithered along the ground. The moment Drago stopped shooting, he reformed and punched the ground hard. The ground shook from the chaos impacts attack and Drago stumbled backwards, falling over. As he was getting up, Chaos flexed out his arms and a blue wave of energy, the chaos strike attack, surrounded Drago's head, before suddenly condensing and hitting Drago. Everything seemed to be spinning and he couldn't quite get his bearings, stumbling around as Chaos made his way slowly closer. From Drago's point of view, there were multiple Chaos making their way towards him. quickly figuring out his mind had been attacked, he began lashing out at them, his hands phasing through the fakes. By the time Chaos was right next to him, and raising his fist to attack, the confusion effect wore off and Drago delivered and sudden punch. A direct hit to Chaos' brain. Chaos' body broke down and collapsed into water. Drago watched as what was left of Chaos seeped into the ground. "Heh. Too easy..." He said, making his way back up toward the master emerald. When he got there, though, he saw something odd. Water had began seeping out of the ground. A lot of it. And then it all formed together and reformed Chaos 0. "Grr... Are you kidding me?!" Chaos didn't reply and fired off both of his arms to two of the pillars surrounding the shrine, absorbing the emeralds from there. In a flash of light, Chaos 0 had transformed into Chaos 2. He was now slightly bigger than Drago, as opposed to half his size. "Well... I didn't expect that..." Chaos 2 suddenly stabbed his fist into the ground and it came up from the ground fight underneath Drago, giving him another upper cut to the chin and once again launching him off of the shrine. This time, through, Drago landed perfectly and even blasted off a few fireballs at Chaos. The first hit Chaos' chest, blasting a hole through him. But Chaos seemed unaffected. He formed into a huge ball of water and bounced from the top of the shrine, right down toward Drago. Drago used his super speed to dash out of the way. Then he quickly turned and fired heat beams from his eyes at Ball form Chaos 2. He once again blasted two holes through him, but it didn't seem to do much else. Chaos changed back into his regular body and charged his fist with Chaos Energy, before stabbing it into the ground again. But Drago had learnt his lesson from last time. In a split second, Drago leapt out of the way as the fist came out of the ground beneath him, and latched onto one of the nearby pillars. "Ha! Not this time, Gooey." Chaos retracted his arms and launched one in a stretch punch at Drago. But once again, Drago effortlessly dodged. The fist connected with the pillar and smashed straight through, sending it tumbling down and just barely hitting the Chi-O-Matic, causing one of the demon chi to get loose. Drago immediately sensed it. "The thunder demon chi?!" He looked around and spotted the floating ghostly image of a pair of castanets. He dashed for them immediately and swallowed them whole. He began changing slightly. He still looked mostly the same, but minor features had began to look more like his uncle Tchang Zu. Electricity crackled around his fist and he dashed towards Chaos with a smirk. He attempted to deliver a thunder charged punch to Chaos's brain, but Chaos brought up his electricity shield. Drago's fist didn't penetrate, but he tried again. Nothing. "Electro shield, huh? No problem." He opened his fist up and absorbed the thunder shield before delivering a powerful punch to Chaos 2's brain, causing the creature the break down again. Drago knew that wouldn't be the end though. Not after last time. He watched as Chaos 2's remains were absorbed into the ground once again. "Now where are you going, you big drip..?" Chaos reappeared exactly where he had last time. At the top of the shrine. He launched out two of his arms again and absorbed another two of the emeralds that were on the pillars. He shrank just a little in height now, but seemed to be floating slightly off of the ground. "Oh, so you're a shark now? Figures." Drago launched a bolt of lightning up at Chaos 4, who took the hit. His liquid body preventing the electricity from making it all the way through to his brain. Chaos gave a flip and fired a shockwave of chaos energy from his tail, knocking into Drago' chest and sending him back a little bit. He didn't stay down for long though, quickly flipping back up onto his feet. Drago tried to fire off another Fireball, but Chaos 4 raised an arm and fired off a blast of water at Drago, putting out the fireball before it could connect. Drago seemed kind of confused now. This creature didn't conduct electricity, so it clearly wasn't water. But it still could control water. That could be a problem. He began running, creating fireballs in his hands and throwing them as he ran in circles. Chaos split into four small balls of water and suddenly hurled themselves at Drago. Drago expertly somersaulted over and under all of the orbs, even kicking one of them away. Suddenly, his demon chi sense went off again. Another demon chi had managed to get out of the Chi-O-Matic. Drago took a deep sniff of the air to identify which chi it was. "Ahh. Aunt Bai Tza. Just in time!" As Chaos 4 began to reform, Drago dashed off toward the floating Gourd and ate it whole, just as he did with the castanets. And then he changed again. His scales were now blue, rather than green, and his hands became webbed. He had the water demon chi. Chaos 4 fired off another few blasts of water at Drago. But Drago simply bended the blasts down into the ground, stopping them from coming anywhere near him. "Oh yeah. You're not the only one who can play with water!" Drago said with a smirk, charging up a small ball of water in his hand and hurling it at Chaos 4, followed by a blast of lightning. Chaos was unable to dodge, but seemed to take the hits well. What he didn't take well was Drago running at him and giving a powerful kick to his brain. As Chaos' body broke down, Drago immediately knew what to do. He'd seen what this creature had done twice now. He leapt at the nearest pillar and quickly climbed up to the top, snatching the chaos emerald. "You're not getting any more of these on my watch." He prepared to leap over to the other two remaining chaos emeralds, but Chaos had already launched his stretchy arms up and absorbed them. In a flash of life, Chaos 4 almost tripled in size, becoming Chaos 6. The brain now looked more like a stomach in the centre of it's body. Drago let out a growl. Still, he had the seventh emerald. As long as he had it, this creature couldn't get any stronger. Chaos 6 took a huge jump into the air. It look as if he were going to body slam Drago. Drago quickly leapt out of the way, firing off a stream of fire from one hand and a bolt of lightning from the other. The more power Drago put into them, the more they did seem to visibly affect Chaos' body. But the creature didn't stop. Or, at least, he didn't seem to be in pain. Chaos launched several tendrils from it's back. They all began stabbing at Drago, but he was able to just barely managed to duck and dodge out of the way. Once the tendrils stopped coming, the demon sense went off again. Another chi? This was Drago's lucky day. He spotted the ghostly looking flower floating around and divebombed at it, absorbing it easily and gaining a pair of thick horns on his head. His scales also changed from blue to more of a light brown. "Haha! Oh yeah! Earth demon powers ready to go!" Chaos launched more tendrils towards Drago. Drago reacted quickly and raised his hand, causing a wall of rock and dirt to burst from the ground in front of him, stopping the tendrils from hitting him. The then leaped up over the wall and fired down and explosive fireball from his mouth, blasting a hole in Chaos 6's back, leaving his brain exposed. Then Drago fell back down, fist first right into the brain, causing Chaos 6's body to suddenly collapse once again. "What now, freak? No more emeralds for you to absorb now..." Drago taunted, smirking happily to himself. Chaos 6 reformed no to far behind Drago and charged it's tail with chaos energy. Drago turned just in time to see the tail swing round and hit him square in the chest and sending him flying backwards. Drago landed with a thud right next to the Chi-O-Matic. The angry snarl on his face quickly faded when he noticed the device. "Heh...HAHA!! No way!! No wonder all this demon chi was around!" He grabbed the device and shattered it over his knee, releasing the four remaining demon chi and absorbing them all. Wind, Sky, Mountain and Moon. He began changing radically. His arms now had thick muscles and two huge wings sprouted around his back. He also almost tripled in size. He had become Ultra-Drago. "Haha! I can't believe my luck! I have all of the demon chi! Time to make this pitiful excuse of a world all mine!!" Chaos just continued glaring at Ultra-Drago. "I think I'll start by eating this with my mountain demon chi to increase my power further." He gloated. showing off the chaos emerald he stole to Chaos 6. Chaos didn't seem too happy and tried to use his inhale ability to suck up the chaos emerald. But Ultra-Drago held steady, not affected by the wind in the slightest. "Sorry, Buddy. That's not gonna work on me. Not anymore!" Ultra-Drago laughed as he lifted the chaos emerald to his mouth. Suddenly, Chaos transformed into his puddle form and launched himself at Ultra-Drago, tackling the massive demon off of the edge of Angel island. The two of them fell right down before slamming into the ocean below. All was quiet for a moment, before Ultra-Drago burst out of the water, flying up. "Gah! I lost my power gem! Stupid liquid monster thing... Whatever. Time to turn this world inside out!" Drago called out, tearing open a portal to the demon underworld in the sky. Suddenly, a low rumbling sound began to come from the ocean. He looked away from his new portal for a moment to see the creature return. And this time it was MUCH bigger. Easily at least 3 times bigger than Ultra-Drago. It let out a loud roar, and the seven chaos emeralds, now drained of their energy, came flying out and landed back on angel island. "Not done yet, huh? Alright then. Let's finish this." *'Perfect Chaos vs Ultra Drago' Perfect Chaos charged up a large beam of Chaos Energy and launched it at Ultra-Drago. Ultra-Drago launched back a fire laser in return. The two beams collided and struggled for a moment. But Perfect Chaos's beam quickly began to win. Seeing this, Ultra-Drago bailed on the attack, dodging to the side. "Damn... Ok, you're stronger than I thought. Gonna need some more power." Ultra-Drago used his wings to fly back up to angel island in no time at all, grabbing as many trees as he could and shoved them into his mouth, growing bigger and stronger with every bite. Perfect Chaos, seeing this, fired off a rain of chaos energy blasts. The first connected with Ultra-Drago's back, causing him to yell out in pain. But this helped bring the incoming rain to his attention. He quickly took off again, flying through the sky down towards Perfect Chaos as fast as he could, effortlessly dodging the chaos energy blasts. He tried to get in close so he could attack the brain, but as soon as he did, Perfect Chaos whipped one of his tentacles at him, knocking Ultra-Drago back. Stunned for a moment, Ultra-Drago looked up at the volley of energy heading for him and took a deep breath, then used his wind demon powers to blow them all right back into the sky and away from him. Perfect Chaos began charging up another pure chaos energy beam, but in the time it took to charge, Ultra-Drago had already noticed. Perfect Chaos fired it, but Ultra-Drago flew to the side a little to avoid it. Getting annoyed, Perfect chaos let out a roar and suddenly, Ultra Drago was frozen in place. He had used the chaos bind attack! Ultra-drago felt the cold and began charging his entire body with his natural fire demon chi. Perfect Chaos took aim at the stationary target and began charging up his final chaos energy beam and then fired! But as the beam closed in, Ultra-Drago somehow broke free of the chaos bind and flew out of the way easily. He dashed down toward Perfect Chaos, taking care to avoid the tentacles this time, charge up a fire laser and blasted it at the spike on the top of Perfect Chaos' head that contained the brain. As the beam died down, the spike containing Perfect Chaos's brain, and the brain itself... were completely gone. Without the brain to keep him together, Perfect Chaos's body turned back into water and broke apart, returning to the ocean. Drago flew up to his portal to the Demon underworld and began laughing maniacally. He had won! The world was his!! K.O. Results Knuckles runs around the shrine, picking up the chaos emeralds that Chaos dropped, while surrounded by crying Chao and the knocked out Ice Crew. Meanwhile, Ultra Drago laughs maniacally above angel island when suddenly the demon underworld portal he made starts sucking him in and seals up afterwards. Uncle Chan used his good chi magic to banish Drago while he was busy gloating. Boomstick: ...Awesome! Wiz: Needless to say, right from the start, this fight was incredibly close. In their base forms, the two of them were about equal in strength, But Drago had a very significant speed adventage. And with each chaos emerald gained, not much changes for chaos in terms of strength and speed. Yes, he does get stronger with each form, but Drago would still be capable of keeping up with all of them, even in his base form. Boomstick: Except for Perfect Chaos. Wiz: It's True. Perfect Chaos' x1000 increase was more than enough to eclipse Drago entirly in terms of power and destructive capacity. Even a single Chaos energy beam would have been enough to take down even Ultra Drago. Boomstick: But Wiz... If that's the case, Why did Drago win? Wiz: Ultimately, the deciding factor was speed. Perfect Chaos is incredibly slow to both move and fire his attacks. There is no doubt Drago is fast enough to easily avoid any attacks that could have killed him. On top of this, Drago, while not as powerful or durable as Chaos, was still powerful enough to break through Chaos' defences and destroy his brain. Boomstick: What about the Chaos Bind? Couldn't that hold Drago still long enough to kill him? Wiz: Drago, even in base form, is imbued with fire demon chi. He has pyrokinesis and is capable of creating fire from his mouth, eyes and his hands. No doubt he could even do this with his entire body. Now think back to how the chaos bind works. It freezes the air around the target to keep them in place. With his fire demon chi, there was no way an ice based attack would hold him still. Boomstick: And what about Chaos' defences? Only super Sonic can break through! Wiz: False. Once Sonic learnt the boost technique, that was adequate enough. And Drago's superspeed could easily match Sonic's boost speed in sonic generations. Boomstick: Shit... Well, It looks like it's time to -WAVE- goodbye to Chaos. Get it? Like ocean waves? An' water..? Wiz: Ehh... that was a stretch. Boomstick: I knew I should have saved that running water pun... Wiz: The winner is, Drago. Do you agree with this result? If you don't, leave a comment explaining why~ Yes No Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Mattardis Category:Magic Duel Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Mattardis' completed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015